When Everything Falls Apart -SYOT Until December 17, 2014-
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: Jump City's villains are getting stronger. So that means Jump City's heroes have to get stronger too. When everything falls apart, who will the people rely on to put it back together again.
1. Chapter 1

Alysa Celeste Wilson stood at advance, fists clenched near her sides as the wind whistled through her long blonde locks. The daughter of a villain, once again casted away in fear of what kind of personalities she could have inherited from her father, a well known villain who hid his face in black spandex and molded copper. At the age of seven, her life had already been seriously messed up- mother dead at four, forever placed into exile by her so-called 'peers'.

Rain fell from the greying skies, drenching the vast, empty landscape and all who stood upon it.

"Great." She muttered angrily, pulling her red scarf over her hair. "Just great."

"Caught in the rain, darling?"

She whipped her head around, copper gleaming the corner of her eye.

"Damn it. **You** again." Alysa spoke in a bitter tone and turned to face the man, who was none other than her father.

"Now now, daughter, it's not nice to curse." He replied slyly.

"Don't call me that. You may be my father DNA-wise, but you abandoned me. Just like everyone else."

"I most certainly did **not** abandon you, Alysa Celeste."

"Leave the girl alone, Slade."

"Yeah!"

The copper masked man turned to face the two Titans behind him.

"Ah. Terra and Machina. How quaint." He glared at them, the boy, Machina, with dark hair and eyes, and the girl, Terra, with blonde hair and blue eyes. They'd been practically attached at the hip since they had started dating.

Terra glared at Slade, the walked over to Alysa and protectively pulled her to her chest.

"Why are you pestering this poor child?!" She exclaimed. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Machina glared at him, bow gripped in his hand. "Yeah, she's right!** You SHOULD BE**!"

"Miss.." Alysa tried to push out of Terra's grip. "He's-"

Terra put her finger to the girl's lips. "Hush. You can explain later if you need to."

"Now it's ass-whooping time!" Machina screamed with glee. He pulled out his bow and quiver of arrows and covered the tip in a paralyzing solution. He put the arrow away, planning to use it later, and then proceeded to attack Slade, with Terra by his side. Alysa was forced to watch the two fight her father, and she backed away a bit, coming to the edge of a cliff.

Slade approached her and tried to grab her arm. "Come on, daughter. We're going home."

Alysa refused, and moved her arm away, causing her to lose her balance. Terra then proceeded to knock him out of the way, and Machina shot him with the paralysis arrow, then bent over the edge of the cliff, arm extended downwards.

"Grab my hand!" He shouted, heart racing. He feared the girl wasn't going to make it.

"No." She murmured, then let go of the branch that had she'd been holding.

She fell to the bottom of the cliff, motionless, and barely breathing.

A/N: Hey. So, in this chapter, we introduce Alysa, who is my character, and Machina, who belongs to HolyMaryMotherofGawd. Two characters will be introduced per chapter, but I won't be accepting all of them. Your form must be UNDER 4,000 letters, absolutely no more than 4100. If I don't accept your form, don't complain. Please Private Message all forms, I won't be taking ones in the review box.

Thanks!

-Kira


	2. Chapter 2 (Sorry For the Wait!)

Alysa opened her eyes and slowly rose to her feet. The ground was wet, a mixture of her blood, and rainwater. The sky was dark and littered with stars. How long she'd been out was unclear, but she had to get out of there. With much difficulty, she climbed out of the canyon, slipping and nearly falling a few times. And it took her until she reached the top of of the cliff to realize that she had nowhere to go.

Cassandra Coyle, or, "Alchemist", wandered the terrain, blowing wisps of hair from her face. Alarm bells went off in her head when she saw a silhouette of a small girl at the edge of the cliff. She used her power to change the rocks she stood on into metal and enclosed it into a box-like shape around her, then ran toward her.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you." She yelled, trying to ease her panicking. "My name is Cassandra, and I'm going to help you, just hang tight, okay? Are you hurt?"

"A little... Nothing I can't handle." She replied, swaying slightly, dizzy. Truthfully, she was battered- covered in bruises, and a gash down her right calve. She watched with blurred eyes as Cassandra came back with her medical box and screamed as she caught sight of how bad she looked.

Cassandra threw the box down and picked her up, her eyes wide, screaming. She ran toward the tower, trying to remember the access code desperately.

"6-9-8-1-3-7... 6-9-8-1-3-7... Ugh, I need that last number!' She yelled, never stopping.

Alysa meekly held up two fingers, too weak to talk.

"How do you- never mind!" She punched in the access code, and the doors opened, and she ran up the staircase, forgetting the elevator. "I NEED HELP!" She shouted.

Cyborg rushed to prepare the med bay, and had Cassandra help him patch her gash.

Meanwhile, Tyler proceeded to throw up in the middle of the hall.

Late the next day, the girl awoke and the Titans threw a party in celebration that she lived, which Cassandra opted out on and sat on the rooftop with her headphones on, and Raven just read the entire time, or rather tried to.

Mostly because Tyler had some champagne lying around, but shit, why not throw a wild party just for the hell of it?

Lincoln, or Link, the other new Titan, whom Tyler dubbed "Lego Man", manned the DJ, using his linking powers to attach the discs to his hands, just to make it look cooler.

"Drop the beat, Lego Man!" Beast Boy exclaimed, dancing around like a chicken with Tyler and Cyborg.

Alysa, having no skills whatsoever, just watched them and laughed at Tyler's antics, which made him grin like a doofus and keep dancing, or at least until Raven threw a book at his head.

"What the shit, Rae?!"

"Lincoln's damn bass is so hard the book flew out of my hand. Sorry." She deadpanned and drew it back to her.

After Link fell asleep, drunk as shit, over the turntables, everyone turned in. Tyler, Terra, Robin, Raven, and Starfire were the only ones left awake, Cassandra and Alysa having gone to bed hours earlier and Cyborg and Beast Boy passed out because champagne is some pretty strong stuff, yo.

Terra stumbled into Tyler's door, failing at knocking. Tyler, being the calm man he is, opened it.

"Sup, blondie."

"Heyyyyyy, Tylerrrrrr." She giggled, playing with her hair.

"Um. Hi." He struggled to contain himself- regardless of the fact that Terra was drunk off her ass, he would've loved to pull her dress off right about now.

And eventually, they were together in Tyler's bed, pulling each other's clothes off.

"Terra. You're drunk off your ass. Are you sure you want to do this? 'Cause we can wait until your sober-"

"Nuh-uh. I wanna do this nowwww.."

"Alright then." He pushed himself in slowly, but then went rougher.

And with all of Terra's screaming, he didn't think she had any problem with it.

Damn good thing they've got soundproof walls, eh?


End file.
